Life of the Slayer: Hellmouth Horrors
by Secret Slayer
Summary: Sequel...After battling the First and closing the Hellmouth, Buffy thinks Sunnydale has no more secrets left to hide, but with an undead boyfriend, a magical daughter and old friends returning, the horrors have only just begun...Spuffy!
1. Troublesome Tykes

**AN: **So here's the next story! I hope you like this and please, please review if you want me to continue...I really hope you like this as much as you liked the first story and I would love to get even more reviews for this story, it's like my writers challenge...so PLEASE review! Anyway here it goes...this would have been like a season eight of the show, everything in season seven petty much happened minus the Spike and his soul part. This takes place about two years after the previous story!

**Important: Please read Life of the Slayer: Sunnydales Little Secrets first, you'll understand this a hundred times better that way! **

**Thank you and Please Review!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and Angel...**

**Summary: **Sequel to Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets...now that the Hellmouth has been closed and Spike has something new, the Slayer thinks she can live a normal life with her little family...but the Hellmouth has to more offer yet, along with a few surprises and old friends...

**Life of the Slayer: Hellmouth Horrors**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**Troublesome Tykes**

_**Six months ago...**_

Everyone had ran. She couldn't blame them. If love wasn't standing in the way, she would have done the same, but the fact was, that even the thought of her little girl couldn't drag her away from her vampire. He was her other half. She wasn't going to abandon him, she was going to drag him out of the Hellmouth and back to the bus. Back to their little girl and back to their home.

"Buffy, you have to go!" Spike yelled over the deep rumble.

The mysterious amulet Spike wore around is neck , which had appeared at the slayers doorstep just yesterday, exploded into a great golden light, dusting any enemies in the crumbling Hellmouth.

"No!" she shouted back sternly, "You've done enough. The First is dead!"

Spike opened his mouth to argue, but a strange sensation jolted through him. He stumbled forward slightly and Buffy caught his hand before he fell any further forward. A bright flame engulfed their laced fingers as Spike groaned with pain.

"Spike?" Buffy said softly, but he folded over with agony. "Spike!?" she repeated, this time more concerned than before.

His head snapped up to look at her and for a split second something changed in his eyes. They flashed a heavenly white before returning to the sharp, clear blue they were normally. Suddenly the bright light that leaked from the amulet was sucked straight back in like a vacuum. The clasp of the amulet perished and the chain around the vampire's neck fell to the floor along with the heavy talisman. The Hellmouth stopped rumbling as soon as the heavy object clattered to the rocky ground.

Buffy glanced around in the sudden darkness and then her gaze fell back on Spike, his face a mixture of pain and confusion.

"Spike?" she echoed once more.

"I can feel it Buffy," he stated in amazement, his hand going to his dead heart.

"What? Your heart?" she asked, her hand automatically being placed over his, to try and feel what he was feeling.

He laughed quietly and shook his head, "No luv, my soul."

_Soul? What does he...Oh God._

She looked at him sharply and a small smile rested gently on her lips, "How?"

"Must have done somethin' to deserve it," he answered.

Buffy was lost for words. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as she clasped to his hand, which just moments ago, was aflame.

"Lets get back to the bus," she finally said.

"The Bit must miss her dad by now," Spike laughed.

With a supportive arm around the weak vampires waist, Buffy helped him climb the narrow stairs to above ground, where Sunnydale, Phoebe and the gang waited.

_**Present Day...**_

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Not yet," Buffy replied tiredly.

The view outside the Winnebago was a blur as Giles drove down the busy high way. Normally the gang would have gone in separate cars, but it was decided it would be best to share the long journey together.

"Are we there now?"

"No," Spike said irritably.

The large vehicle shook and rocked as it sped down the road. Xander sat with his head in his hands as the nausea swept over him. The last time he had been in a Winnebago, he had felt awful, this time he felt worse and this Winnebago was ten times nicer. The whole gang had agreed it would be a good idea to buy one and therefore had all contributed some money to buy a descent one. Sadly it didn't matter how stylish or pricey the vehicle was, Xander the carpenter and handy man, still felt awful.

"How about now?"

"No," Willow sighed in annoyance.

The blonde whined and slumped back in the chair.

"But I'm bored."

"Anya, will you please shut up," Giles snapped.

Anya huffed and folded her arms childishly, "It's not my fault your all so incredibly dull," Anya grumbled loudly.

Willow, Tara and Dawn, who sat opposite the ex-demon, rolled their eyes in unison at Anya's not so discrete methods.

All heads, except Giles who was driving, turned as one of the bedroom doors creaked open and small feet pattered across the vehicle floor.

A little girl with a head of golden hair tied scruffily into bunches and eyes as crystal blue as the summer sky trudged out of the room. She dragged a small cuddly bunny beside her and her pink dressing gown hung loosely open, revealing her fairy princess pyjamas. Unknown to the four year old, all eyes remained on the sleepy child as she walked over to Spike and tugged on the corner of his leather coat.

"You all right Bit?" Spike asked, swooping the girl up by her arms and settling her on his lap.

She nestled into her father's chest and yawned.

"Cant sleep," she mumbled.

On the seat next to Spike's, Buffy sat. The slayer sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie we could be another hour..."

"Mummy," Phoebe interrupted sternly, her little voice as British as her fathers and her grandpa Giles, "There are monsters in my room."

Buffy's eyes widened with horror and Spike chuckled.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean the real kind, luv," he said softly, glancing at the darkened room his little girl had just appeared from, "Probably just a bad dream, eh Bit?"

She nodded and squeezed tighter to her favourite cuddly bunny.

"That's a very disturbing toy," Anya suddenly said, "No wonder she's seeing monsters. I bet they have fluffy tails and hoppy feet."

Everyone glanced at her oddly.

"One day you'll understand," Anya sighed.

"So, how long are we staying in L.A?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"I miss Sunnydale," Xander groaned, but then frowned, "I never thought I'd say that."

The slayer sighed and stood up. She moved to a counter around the edge of the vehicle and picked up a small brown envelope. She tipped it upside down and the remains of the amulet poured out onto her hand.

"As long as it takes to find out more about this and how it gave Spike his soul. I want to get out of L.A as fast as the rest of you," she told everyone.

"Are you w-worried you might run into Angel?" Tara asked, holding onto her girlfriends hand.

Buffy nodded and glanced at Spike and Phoebe.

"Don't see why you cant just tell the sod..."

"Spike!" Buffy hissed, "Language."

Spike rolled his eyes and clamped his hands over Phoebe's ears. She giggled as he winked at her.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I don't see why you cant tell the sod about the Bit here," he told the slayer.

"I just really don't want to have that conversation," she sighed.

"Bollocks, you just don't want to hurt Tall, Dark and Forehead's feelings."

Phoebe sensed the sudden build up of tension in the room and wriggled uncomfortably on her father's lap. She huffed and folded her arms.

Spike removed his hands from her ears, confident the last of his bad language had been said, and tried to calm down. Even though he knew he had the love of his slayer, the history between her and his grand sire, would always haunt him.

"But I thought we were going to Wolfram and Hart," Willow suddenly said, "Angel wouldn't go anywhere near that place."

_**One and a half hours later...**_

Angel walked down the long corridors of the evil law firm. His evil law firm. He had owned it for about six months now and so far he had failed to do hardly any good. The most he got out of it was the fact that evil was never one step ahead, he knew what was coming, normally because inadvertently he was doing it.

"Hey boss," came a cheery voice from beside him.

"What is it Harmony?" he asked irritably.

"Buffy and her little gang just walked in," the vampire answered, pointing to the screen of her computer, "Ooh look, there's Blondie Bear."

Angel frowned and rushed over to his receptionist's desk. He leant across the shiny surface and saw the black and white image of just Buffy walking towards one of the offices.

"Where did the others go?" Angel asked the bubbly blonde.

"Not sure," she answered, "Blondie Bear went with Slutty the Vampire Layer and I think the others were heading towards the lobby."

Buffy held onto her little girl's hand tightly. She didn't want to bring her inside, but she couldn't leave her alone either.

"Phoebe stay close," Buffy whispered to her daughter.

A demon surrounded by special security walked passed the slayer, vampire and child and snarled at Phoebe, baring gleaming white fangs. She flinched at the awful sight and Spike went to move closer to her, but she vanished.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike sighed.

"She's going to have to stop doing that," Buffy told Spike, "I'll try and find out who we need to talk to around here and you find Phoebe before she gets herself in trouble."

"I'm on it, luv" Spike sighed, turning around and heading off down a corridor.

Angel stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed the arm of a nearby staff member and turned him around to face him.

"Who let a child come in here?" he growled.

The male member of staff swallowed hard and tried to hide his nervousness as his angry boss gripped onto his arm tightly.

"I-I'll go and find out," the man stuttered nervously, pulling away from the vampire and scurrying down a corridor.

Angel sighed breathlessly and walked towards the seemingly lost little girl.

"Er...little girl, are you lost?" Angel asked awkwardly, crouching down to her level.

"There was a demon and he scared me," Phoebe explained, "Then I did my special magic trick and poof," she made an explosion motion with her little hands, "I ended up here. I don't know where my mummy and daddy went."

Angel looked at the little girl curiously. She was human, every sense told him that, but there were some serious power vibes coming from her too. Plus, she knew about demons. This wasn't your average little girl. Angel stood up and held out his hand.

"Why don't you follow me," he said softly, "I've got a nice friend who'll make you a nice drink."

"My mummy said not to go off with strangers, especially vampires," Phoebe told him, stepping back slightly.

Angel sighed. How on Earth did such a small vulnerable looking girl know about vampires and demons? And what was this special magic trick she mentioned earlier?

"I'm a good vampire," Angel tried.

"I know," Phoebe said, "I can see a pretty light in your eyes. My daddy has the same."

Angel's brow furrowed in confusion at her words. She sounded like a small child, but the words she spoke held far more knowledge than any child he had come across. Something suddenly caught his attention and he glanced upward.

"Oh no," he gasped, "Please no."

Spike strode into the new area of the building.

"Look who it is," he smirked at the less than happy Angel.

"What the hell do you want?" Angel snarled.

"I was looking for the Bit. Guess she ended up here," Spike gave a small displeased look at his daughter and she smiled sheepishly at him, melting his anger away immediately.

"What are you talking about?"

Spike rolled his eyes and stepped towards Phoebe, but Angel intercepted him and blocked him from getting closer to her.

"Why do you want the girl?" Angel asked him.

"Because, you stupid git, _the girl _happens to be mine," Spike answered, moving around the vampire as he stood speechless, "Angelus, I'd like you to meet Phoebe. Me and the Slayer's daughter."

Angel up until that point, had thought it impossible for a vampire to faint from shock, he had of course been wrong. He fell to the floor, dead to the world, with a loud thump.

Spike smirked triumphantly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **It has taken me so long to get this chapter written, I really hope you like it and if you do, please review! Sorry it took so long for this to be posted, but I can assure you I have many good chapters planned for this story. I will be working on this as well as The stone of Tempus and Normal is never an Option, so expect updates every other day...unless you flood me with nice reviews, then I'll update extra quick...

thanks x


	2. The Return of Oz: Part One

**AN: **I just want to start off with a huge apology for making you wait so long! I wrote the first chapter, and then I got completely lost in what to write for the second, but I promise this story is now my main priority... and I'll update my others as soon as I can, but I'm really suffering from writers block at the moment! Anyway I hope you like this and I hope it was worth the wait! I really appreciated the great reviews for the previous chapter and I hope you keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and Angel...**

**Life of the Slayer: Hellmouth Horrors**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

**The Return of Oz : Part One**

_**Previously...**_

"Oh no," he gasped, "Please no."

Spike strode into the new area of the building.

"Look who it is," he smirked at the less than happy Angel.

"What the hell do you want?" Angel snarled.

"I was looking for the Bit. Guess she ended up here," Spike gave a small displeased look at his daughter and she smiled sheepishly at him, melting his anger away immediately.

"What are you talking about?"

Spike rolled his eyes and stepped towards Phoebe, but Angel intercepted him and blocked him from getting closer to her.

"Why do you want the girl?" Angel asked him.

"Because, you stupid git, _the girl _happens to be mine," Spike answered, moving around the vampire as he stood speechless, "Angelus, I'd like you to meet Phoebe. Me and the Slayer's daughter."

Angel up until that point, had thought it impossible for a vampire to faint from shock, he had of course been wrong. He fell to the floor, dead to the world, with a loud thump.

Spike smirked triumphantly.

_**One hour later...**_

Angel's world slowly swam back into focus.

He awoke to find that he was alone and still on the floor, which he was soon realising was becoming very uncomfortable. Slowly he stood from his place on the floor, holding a hand to his spinning head, and groaned as the muscles in his back protested painfully. Without another thought, he walked to his office, ignoring Harmony at the receptionist desk and went straight to his phone.

"Wes?" Angel asked, hoping he'd remembered the right number.

"Yes Angel, it's me..." the British man said.

"Good. I have a job for you."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Spike whistled joyfully as he and Phoebe tried to track down the Scoobies. He was hoping he'd find Buffy before Angel woke up. Things would be a lot easier to tell her without him interrupting. Not that he cared what the older vampire had to say, he just much preferred it if he wasn't there.

"Daddy, who was that man?" Phoebe asked, as her father picked her up.

Spike smiled at his daughter, "Nobody, Bit. Now, let's go find your mum."

"Mummy's nearby," Phoebe said, closing her eyes, "I can see her. She looks grumpy."

As Phoebe said this, Spike could just about make out the scent of Buffy. She always wore a vanilla smelling perfume. It didn't take long before he caught the smell of jasmine, which was always Willow and Tara. Before he knew it, the whole gang came into view.

Buffy sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Spike ignored her question and passed Phoebe over to the slayer, "We have a small problem..."

_**Angel's Office...**_

"What do you mean you couldn't find any problems... Spike and Buffy are together, that sounds pretty problematic to me!"

Wesley sighed heavily, placing the book on Angel's desk, "Read it for yourself."

Angel's eyes skimmed over the surface of the ancient pages.

"Maybe we've missed something..." Angel thought out loud, turning the page.

Wesley rolled his eyes and looked at the vampire, "Angel, every source has told me the same," he sighed, " I know this can't be easy to hear, but they've been together for just over four years. The amulet you sent to Buffy, gave Spike back his soul, which I must say is extraordinary, and the little girl you met is indeed theirs. And as you suspected she is more than she seems, but I'll have to do more research to..."

"This is a trick," Angel interrupted, "I cant... I don't want to believe this. I need to talk to Buffy."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Spike was about to begin to explain that Angel was also in the building, but at that moment the doors at the end of the corridor crashed open.

"Angel?" Buffy said wide eyed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The vampire stormed down the corridor, ignoring the surprised faces of the Scoobies, "Why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled, his finger pointing at Buffy.

"Excuse me," she said angrily, hands on hips.

"About you and Captain Peroxide!" he carried on yelling.

"I didn't know I had to tell you everything," Buffy retorted.

"So sod off!" Spike interjected.

Phoebe giggled, "Oh, Daddy said a bad word."

At that Angel suddenly remembered the other factor to his problems. His face softened ever so slightly, feeling a little embarrassed at his behaviour in front of a little girl. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I think we need to talk," he suggested.

"That might be an option," Buffy said shortly, "But first we need to get out of Hell Incorporated."

"Actually, that's not so much an option," Angel mumbled, "It's not evil any more. Well, it is, but I'm working on it."

"You own this place?!" Buffy yelled.

"Mummy," came Phoebe's voice, who had her arms firmly crossed, "Stop yelling. Your making Daddy upset."

Spike raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Actually, he was enjoying the scene of Buffy yelling at Angel. Maybe she was covering up the fact she was upset, or maybe she was reading deeper into Spike's feelings than he thought possible.

The adults fell silent for a moment and Phoebe smiled. She looked at the man, who she could tell her dad didn't like, and decided she'd get to know him for herself.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

Angel smiled weakly, "I'm Angel."

Phoebe's eyes went wide, "Your an Angel?!"

"Not really," Angel answered.

Phoebe slumped her shoulders with disappointment. She'd seen and met a lot of things in life that weren't exactly normal, like her uncle Clem, but she'd never met an angel.

"It's a pretty name," she said after a while. "Daddy rescued me a kitten from some evil monsters who were playing cards," Phoebe told Angel enthusiastically, "I called her Miss Tinkles. I think that's a pretty name too."

Buffy suddenly frowned and looked at Spike, who shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"We have a cat? When did we get a cat? " she looked at the bleach blonde expectantly.

"So much for keeping that secret," he grumbled, "She wanted a kitten."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," Buffy said with a raised eyebrow.

Spike scoffed, "Does not."

"Can we have ice cream now, Daddy?" Phoebe asked.

"Course you can Bit," Spike answered automatically.

"She's got you bad," Buffy smiled.

Spike straightened up his back, a stern look in place, "I mean... no... not until after dinner."

Buffy rolled her eyes and Phoebe pouted. As soon as Buffy looked away, Spike winked at his daughter and she giggled.

Suddenly, a young woman, probably no older than Buffy, came running over to Angel. She held a number of different files and papers in her hands and wore a scientist's white cloak. Her hair was long, brunette and wavy and she wore a delicate pair of glasses on the end of her nose.

"Um... Angel," she said, "Your needed down in the special creatures department."

"Fred, now isn't a good time," he told the shy Texan girl.

She shifted the files in her hands and glanced uncomfortably at the unrecognisable faces, until she noticed someone she did know.

"Willow!" Fred said excitedly, "It's so nice to see you again."

Everyone frowned, especially Tara, and looked at Willow.

Willow rolled her eyes, "I visited Angel when we were fighting the First... that's when I brought Faith back with me."

"Anyway," Fred continued, "You really should go down to the special creatures department. They brought a male werewolf back last night and they want you to be there when he changes back to a man."

"Spike and I will come with you," Buffy said, "It will give us a chance to talk about this."

In unison, Angel and Spike rolled their eyes.

"Can I come with you?" Phoebe asked.

"No sweetie," Buffy said, "You'll have to stay here with aunty Willow and uncle Xander."

Phoebe pouted, but had all ready walked over to Willow and grabbed her hand.

"OK," Buffy sighed, glancing between the vampires, "Let's go."

The walk to the SCD (special creatures department) was silent and uncomfortable. Buffy walked in-between Spike and Angel, just in case they decided to get violent. She couldn't help, as much as she tried, to notice the evil glares and negative vibe between the two. She'd always known they'd hated each other, but neither had told her why. Maybe later she could find out.

"This way sir," said a lab technician as they turned the final corridor.

They followed the small, bald man into a large room. There were monitors and machines flashing different coloured lights and beeping against the walls. In the centre of the room was a large desk, surrounded by more lab technicians, who were looking through microscopes or checking files.

The room sent a haunting chill down their spines. Now, it was simply used for research, or detaining possibly dangerous creatures, but there was no doubt that the old Wolfram and Hart used this place for cruel experiments on harmless demons... and possibly humans. The walls were tiled and sterile and everything looked far too white and pristine.

"Just go through that door," the small man said, pointing to a large metal, bolted door.

Angel nodded, taking the lead. He opened the door, letting Buffy and Spike walk through.

"So," Angel began quietly, "You and Spike are... well, your..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "We're together."

"Are you sure?" Angel automatically replied.

Spike glared at the brunette, "Yes, you stupid sod."

"Hey!" Angel protested, "This isn't exactly normal... the last time I saw you two together you were trying to kill each other."

Buffy shrugged, "Things change. You should know that."

Angel was about to speak, but a strange growling noise came from a nearby room.

"Guess that's where our dog boy is," Spike sighed.

The trio walked into the room. It was empty except for a large cage at the end. There was a naked form of someone under a large blanket and whoever he was, he was still shaking from changing back into a man.

"W-where am I?" came a voice inside the cage.

Angel cautiously walked over to the cage, "Your at Wolfram and Hart."

The man began to pull the duvet back from his face, "H-how did I get here?"

"We helped you," Angel answered.

The man could be seen nodding his head, and as he did this, he pulled the rest of the blanket from his face, but still conscious to keep his body hidden.

Buffy and Angel's faces dropped.

"Oz?"

Spike frowned, "Who the bloody hell is Oz?"

Oz frowned, glancing at himself in confusion.

"What happened to my clothes?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **OK, so as you've probably noticed, I haven't exactly been great with updates, but I hope you liked that chapter... if you did, please review, it really would mean a lot to me! I promise to update really soon...

thanks x


	3. The Return of Oz: Part Two

**AN: **So, here's the next chapter! I really loved Oz, so I've been meaning to put him in one of my stories for ages... Obviously this story is going to have plenty of Spuffy, but I also want to explore some other characters too, to try and keep things different and interesting (well that's the plan anyway) Also, I have never written Oz before so bear with me, it might take me a couple of chapters before I really get into his character properly... Also I've been struggling with writers block lately, but I was determined to update... sorry if this isn't a fantastic chapter, but I promise the next one will be... I hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**Life of the Slayer: Hellmouth Horrors**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

**The Return of Oz : Part Two**

Buffy didn't like the cafeteria in the evil law firm any better than the other rooms they had been in, but Angel had insisted it was the best place to talk in the early hours of the morning. They were less likely to be interrupted by a bubbly Harmony, who never quite understood the rule: knock before you enter.

It was now three o'clock in the morning and Oz was fully dressed and recovered from his recent wolf experience. He, Buffy, Angel and Spike were all sitting around a table in the deserted cafeteria.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

Oz sipped at the warm drink that the Wolfram and Hart cafeteria had supplied.

"I've been better," he admitted, "I haven't set free my inner wolf for a long time."

Spike frowned, "Why not? I didn't know that was something you had control over."

"Generally it's not," Oz explained, "But I found a way. Normally, if I take the right herbs and do the right rituals, I can avoid changing..." then with a more ominous tone, he added "...as long as I keep calm."

Buffy looked at him sympathetically. Oz was never one for words and he was never easy to read, but he was a good man. Someone who didn't deserve to have to deal with a demonic side, especially one he couldn't always control.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A lot's changed since you last saw me," he answered, but Buffy could already tell just by looking at him, that he was a different Oz to the one she once knew. "I met this girl and she was amazing, until I told her about being a werewolf."

"And she couldn't deal," Buffy concluded.

"It made me mad," Oz continued, "It was something I hadn't had to worry about before. Willow had always been so understanding."

They all fell quiet again.

"How is Willow?" Oz asked.

Buffy smiled brightly, "She's great! Her and Tara are really happy..." she trailed off. Maybe mentioning Tara wasn't the best thing to do right now.

Oz smiled, seeming to notice the sudden awkwardness in the room, "I'm cool with that now. I've had time to adjust that we're over."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you," Buffy told him.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

When he turned the corridor, Willow thought she was going to faint there and then on the spot.

Oz looked just as she remembered, except he was more rugged than before and had darker hair, but that probably just came from getting older and travelling around the world.

"Oz!" she gasped in excitement.

He smiled immediately as Willow ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He breathed in the rich smell of jasmine, that was even more intense due to his enhanced senses, and hugged her in a friendly, but close embrace.

"I cant believe your here!" Willow said as she pulled away, a smile beaming on her face.

Oz smiled, "Neither can I."

They went quiet for a second, until Willow's eyes suddenly widened. She turned around to see Tara standing patiently with the others. Willow walked over to her and grabbed her hand, motioning her to walk with her.

"You remember Tara?" Willow smiled.

Oz nodded and held out his hand to shake Tara's, "Of course."

They shared a friendly smile.

"I-It's nice to meet you again," Tara said, trying yo suppress the fact she was feeling quite nervous.

The last time she and Oz had been this close, he'd changed into a werewolf and attacked her.

"So," Willow began, "How have you been?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

After watching and making sure that the reunion between Willow and Oz ran smoothly, Buffy decided now was the time to question Angel about the amulet that had been sent to Sunnydale and had returned Spike's soul.

"Spike, can you take Phoebe back to the Winnebago?"

Spike looked hesitant, but did as he was told.

"You gonna question Captain Forehead about the amulet?" he asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Yes. Now go and make sure she gets some sleep."

Spike muttered something under his breath that Buffy was sure sounded something like _Bossy Bint_.

"Come on, Bit," Spike said as he swooped Phoebe up, "Your Mum reckons you could do with some sleep."

Phoebe scrunched up her nose in disapproval and crossed her arms over chest, "But I'm not tired!"

"Your cranky," Spike countered, "That means your tired."

Phoebe was having none of it though. She moved her arms from her chest and placed her hands firmly on her hips. She shook her head defiantly and gave Spike the stubbornest look she could manage, "Doesn't mean I'm tired. Mummy gets cranky all the time, you don't send her to bed!"

Spike tried to suppress a laugh, especially at the look of shock on Buffy's face.

"That's beside the point," Spike finally said, ignoring the glare from Buffy, "Little girls need their sleep."

Phoebe's bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to glass over with tears, "But I don't want to!"

Buffy sighed heavily. Phoebe never did like going to bed, especially if everyone else was still awake. Buffy had a feeling it was something to do with being part vampire, because generally, Phoebe slept better during the day.

"Is there a problem?" Angel asked.

Buffy whirled around, surprised at his voice.

Spike, however, just ignored him and carried on trying to persuade Phoebe that bed was the best option.

"She wont go to sleep," Buffy sighed. "We've tried just putting her in bed and walking away a million times before, but she'll just teleport back to us."

"Oh," Angel glanced at the little blonde and Spike, before remembering why he had come over to Buffy in the first place, "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"Did you send an amulet to Sunnydale?"

Angel nodded, "Yes."

"Did you know that it gave Spike his soul?"

Angel frowned, "Wesley mentioned something."

"And you didn't think it would be nice to mention something?" Buffy asked, bordering on angry. Why did Angel always have to be so secretive?

"To be honest Buffy, I'm still trying to deal with the fact I got the brush off for Captain Peroxide!"

"He's different Angel. He's a champion... like you."

"I am nothing like him," Spike protested from behind.

Buffy turned in exasperation, "Spike, your not helping."

"You know, I started it," Angel suddenly said.

Buffy turned back around, her brow creased with confusion, "Huh?"

"The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing."

"Oh, my God. Are you twelve?"

"I always thought he was immature," Spike mumbled.

"OK, that's it!"

Angel and Spike both took a step back, startled at Buffy's sudden angry outburst.

"You," she shouted, pointing at Angel, "Get over it. I mean, what was the highlight of our relationship anyway. When you broke up with me or when I killed you? Me and Spike are together... Get used to it!"

Angel went to protest, but Buffy had all ready turned to face Spike.

"And you," she continued, looking at Spike with her hands on her hips, "Need to stop with the whole jealous vampire crap. I'm not going to leave you and run off with Captain F... I mean Angel!"

The two vampires dipped their head in shame.

Buffy, pleased that she'd got her point across, turned her attention back to Phoebe, who'd kept herself quiet. She walked over to Spike and took the little blonde from his arms.

"I'll take her to the Winnebago," Buffy sighed, "Can you find Willow and the others, I think we should get back on the road before the sun comes up."

Spike nodded, and with one last evil glare at his grand sire, which he couldn't resist, he went and began to track down the Scoobies.

Buffy was glad to see that Giles and Dawn were all ready in the Winnebago when she got there. Dawn was asleep on the sofa by the window with a blanket over her. The television was still on in front of her. Buffy smiled softly and switched it off. The sudden lack of noise made Dawn stir in her sleep, but she didn't wake.

Giles was sitting in the drivers seat and the way his head was resting on his shoulder was clear indication that he was asleep too. She could just about hear a quiet snore escape from him. She decided to let him sleep until the others got there.

"Time for you to go to sleep too," Buffy whispered to Phoebe.

Phoebe pouted, but decided this time not to argue. In truth she was now feeling tired.

Buffy placed Phoebe on her and Spike's bed. Phoebe always fell to sleep faster when she was in their bed.

"Night sweetie," Buffy whispered.

"Good night mummy."

Buffy walked back out of the bedroom, leaving the door open just slightly, and waited patiently for the others to arrive. She couldn't wait to get back to Sunnydale.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Your coming with us!" Willow squealed excitedly.

Oz couldn't help but smile, "I'll just go back to my place, collect some things and follow you back in my van."

"This is great!" Xander said with a goofy smile, "The Oz man back in the Scooby gang."

"Where will you stay?" Anya asked.

"I'm not sure," Oz answered.

Willow shook her head, "You should stay with one of us."

"Well he cant stay with us," Anya immediately made very clear.

"Ahn!" Xander snapped, "Oz is a friend. We help friends. It's what people do."

"And our place is too small," Tara added.

"You can stay with us," Xander said.

"But how can we enjoy s..."

"Anya!"

"Fine, but don't complain when you want..."

"I find this conversation very disturbing," Oz admitted, "And I really don't want to be a pain. I know a few places around town..."

"It's not a problem," Xander told him.

Anya rolled her eyes and gave in. Nobody ever listened to her.

After telling the gang what he needed to tell them, Spike made his way back to the Winnebago. Unfortunately, he ran straight into the thing he was hoping to avoid for the rest of his unlife.

"Spike," Angel began, "I want to talk to you."

Spike let out an irritated sigh, "Look mate, I really don't have time to hear you go off on one."

"I wasn't going to," Angel said quietly.

Spike raised an eyebrow at his grand sire, "Oh."

"Do you love her?" Angel asked bluntly.

"Of course," Spike replied automatically, "Loved her before I got a soul and I love her just the same now I've got one."

Angel swallowed hard, "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get killed or hurt."

"Is this you giving your blessing? Because I wasn't..."

"I know you don't care whether you get it or not," Angel quickly interrupted, "But it's important that I know she's not making a huge mistake."

"Well she's not," Spike replied.

"Make sure it stays that way."

With that Angel turned and walked away, leaving those six words resounding in Spike's head as he made his way back to the slayer and their daughter...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **OK, so there's chapter three... I hope it wasn't too bad... I know what I wanna do for the next few chapters so they should be up quite soon, but please review (but don't be too harsh)... I' m not entirely happy with this chapter, but if you liked it, I would much appreciate the comments!

thanks x


	4. Phoebe Learns to Time Travel

**AN: **OK, so here's the next chapter of my story... It's very different from the others, I just hope you still like it... I've had such bad writers block and this is the only thing I could think of... if you like It please review, if not, then please don't... anyway, I'm quite nervous about posting this, because the last thing I wanna do is scare off all my readers, but hopefully you'll like it... by the way, Phoebe has and will always have a British accent that she picked up from Spike and Giles... **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer...**

**Life of the Slayer: Hellmouth Horrors**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Four**

**Phoebe Learns to Time Travel**

_**Previously...**_

Angel swallowed hard, "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get killed or hurt."

"Is this you giving your blessing? Because I wasn't..."

"I know you don't care whether you get it or not," Angel quickly interrupted, "But it's important that I know she's not making a huge mistake."

"Well she's not," Spike replied.

"Make sure it stays that way."

With that Angel turned and walked away, leaving those six words resounding in Spike's head as he made his way back to the slayer and their daughter...

_**One month later...**_

Wolfram and Hart was unusually quiet. Angel had been sitting in his office all day and hadn't gotten a single phone call, memo or annoying visit from his bubbly blonde secretary, Harmony. Something must have been wrong.

He picked up the phone and dialled the science department's number.

"Hello, this is Winifred Burkle, head of the-"

"Fred, something's wrong," Angel announced.

Fred frowned, taking off her glasses and perching on the edge of her desk, "Why? I mean, what do you mean?"

"It's been too quiet lately," he explained, "I need you and Wesley to do some research and find out whether there's an apocalypse due..."

"This isn't about Spike and Buffy again is it? Because we've all ready done all the research we can and there's nothing to suggest-"

"It's not about them," Angel intervened, "I can just sense something."

"OK, I'll look into it."

_**Sunnydale...**_

If Spike hadn't have removed his arm from Buffy's waist, she probably would have never woken up. Sadly however, the loss of his cool touch, which she could feel even through her pyjama top, woke her.

"I think we need to wake up now," Buffy said lazily, rolling onto her back.

Spike groaned, glancing over Buffy at the alarm clock. The big red numbers glared back at him, definitely confirming the fact they should wake up now.

"I don't want to," he replied, also rolling onto his back.

Buffy stretched her arms out in front of her, but then something dawned on her.

"It's 10:30," Buffy suddenly said, "Why hasn't Phoebe woken us up yet?"

It was morning tradition that Phoebe woke them up by eight o'clock. She would come galloping in, cuddly bunny in hand, pounce on the bed and jump up and down until both parents were successfully awake.

"I'll go and check on her," Spike said, stepping out of bed and slipping on his black jeans.

The vampire walked out onto the landing and headed for the door at the end of the hall. You could tell that it was a a little girl's room now and not Buffy's old bedroom because of the pink butterflies they'd stencilled onto it. There was also a plaque with Phoebe's name on it.

Before Spike even opened the door, he could tell by the sniffles and heavy breathing, that Phoebe was awake and obviously not feeling very well.

"You all right, pet?" he asked softly as he walked into the room.

Phoebe's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head, "No."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, sitting on the end of her bed, trying to avoid the mountain of cuddly creatures.

Phoebe crawled out of the covers and shifted closer to Spike, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

As much as Spike loved his daughter, he was very grateful for not needing to breathe, because otherwise he probably would have kept her at arms length.

"I don't feel well," she mumbled, burying her head into Spike's chest.

Her skin was hot and clammy and felt like fire against his own. He could hear the heavy pounding of her heart and sense her blood throbbing through her veins in overdrive as her immune system tried to fight off what ever bug she had.

Phoebe was rarely ill because of the strong immune system she had inherited from her parents, which meant it took something nasty to work it's way into her. It was unlikely she'd ever be ill for long, or need the attention of a proper doctor, but that didn't stop the worry from flooding through Spike.

There was a light knock at the door, and Buffy entered the room. She could tell immediately that Phoebe was ill and did the first thing she could think of.

"I'll call Giles," she said, "He might have some herbal thing-y she can have."

_**Wolfram and Hart...**_

The gang were all waiting patiently for Wesley to have his eureka moment. After looking through eighteen scrolls, ten books and making several phone calls to different covens, the much awaited moment happened when Wesley stumbled across a small leather bound journal.

"Eureka!" Wesley exclaimed.

"About time," Gunn commented.

"What did you find?" Angel asked enthusiastically.

Wesley looked at the vampire, "Well, I believe you may have been right," he began, "According to these calculations, all this quiet energy is indeed the lead up to something very powerful."

"I knew it!" Angel blurted out proudly.

Wesley continued, "It appears that some sort of outburst of magical energy will cause a tear in the fabric of time. It's all written here."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Gunn said from the doorway.

Wesley nodded thoughtfully; Angel, Fred, and Gunn waiting on his every word.

"I'd normally agree," Wesley added, "But there doesn't appear to be any damaging consequences and it seems it would only be temporary. It's fascinating."

"We should call Buffy," Angel announced, "I think it's important she's clued in on this."

_**Sunnydale, year 2017...**_

Buffy walked up the stairs, just after talking to Giles and Angel on the phone. She had a strange sense of deja vu, but shook it off, continuing to walk to her teenage daughter's bedroom. She frowned when she noticed the absence of Spike. He was with Phoebe before she went to talk to Giles. He must have gone to get breakfast or something.

"I feel really ill," Phoebe groaned, sniffing for what felt like the thousandth time.

Buffy looked at her daughter sympathetically. She'd only ever been this poorly once before, and that was thirteen years ago.

"Just try not to use any of your powers. We don't have any idea what would happen if they went all wonky."

There was a gentle tap at Phoebe's bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Will," Buffy answered, smiling softly at her friend as she walked in, spell book in hand.

"I did some research," Willow told them, perching herself on the end of Phoebe's bed, "And I think you've just caught the average cold."

"But I have a super immune system," Phoebe said, shortly before sneezing, "So why isn't it working?" she added grumpily.

"It's just one of those things," Willow answered, handing Phoebe another tissue, "You should be back to yourself in no time."

"This means I'm gonna miss some serious training sessions, doesn't it?" she asked, looking at her mother with a defeated sigh.

"Well, your dad's not going anywhere. Trust me," Buffy said, "So I wouldn't worry too much."

Phoebe slouched further back in bed, pulling her duvet up to her chin, "I just wanna be well enough for Dawn's big birthday next week."

Buffy nodded, "It's weird seeing my younger sister look older than me," she mused.

"Well that's what happens when you and a certain vampire do weird claiming things," Willow pointed out.

Buffy smiled sheepishly, "We didn't mean to. It just kinda happened."

"I think it's romantic," Phoebe sniffled, before scrunching her nose, "In a gross blood sharing kind of way."

Buffy shrugged, "At least I'll always look older than my daughter."

"Only by two years though," Phoebe reminded her, "My immortality kicks in when I'm twenty one."

"I remember when you were all small and tiny," Willow said, staring off into the distance.

Phoebe smiled at her aunt, but quickly frowned when she felt an odd tingling sensation in her body. She shifted in bed, but the feeling wouldn't go.

"Um... mum," she said uneasily, "I think something's wrong."

Buffy frowned, "What do you-"

"Oh no," Phoebe groaned.

Phoebe sneezed and simultaneously, the room flashed a blinding white light. After the light was gone, Buffy cautiously opened her eyes, and was shocked at the sight before her. In the place of her seventeen year old daughter, a four year old blonde sat, staring back at her with bright blue eyes.

"What are you looking at mummy?"

_**Present day (2004)...**_

Phoebe opened her eyes and frowned when she saw her dad sitting on the end of her bed.

"Where did you come from?" they both asked at the same time.

"Who are you?" Spike asked, standing from the bed.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Where's Phoebe?" he growled.

"Oh no," she sighed.

She'd obviously accidentally used her powers when she sneezed, which meant she'd not only teleported places, but she'd teleported through time. If there wasn't more serious things to worry about, she would have found the whole thing very cool.

"Dad, it's me," she said cautiously, realising at the same time that her cold had miraculously vanished, "I'm Phoebe."

Spike raised an eyebrow at the young woman in front of him. She was slightly taller than Buffy, with deep blue eyes, long golden hair and cheekbones that made her face seem elegant and pretty. Spike was hit by a sense of familiarity and realised that this definitely was his daughter.

"I think we have a problem," Spike stated.

_You have no idea, _Phoebe thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **OK, so there it was... I hope it wasn't a complete disaster. I would really appreciate some positive reviews, but please don't leave any harsh ones... I wanted to have an older Phoebe in this story because I think it would be good to see how Spike and Buffy deal with their own rebellious teen... and will Phoebe ruin the future by changing the past... even if she doesn't mean to... **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. I'm A BIg Girl Now

**AN:** Hey, guess whose back after a ridiculously long time! Been craving the need to get some writing done and trying to write an original novel, but thought getting back into fanfic would be a good warm up. Everyone seemed to love this story and I really enjoyed writing it, so I'm going to attempt to finish it! I've not watched Buffy in forever, which is tragic, but hopefully you guys will still love this and I'm sure I've watched the show millions of times that this still feels close to the Buffyverse for you guys. Please review as always. Missed my readers, hope you're still out there!

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns all ... as he should! Such a legend ...

**Chapter Five**

**I'm A Big Girl Now**

Phoebe squirmed uncomfortably under her father's unblinking gaze.

"Geez Dad, stare much?" she grumbled, with a typical teenage roll of the eyes.

Spike blinked hard, knocking himself out of his daze. She was bloody beautiful. His little girl, the little bundle of bunny slippers and fluffy pyjamas, was going to look every bit as stunning and powerful as her mother. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips and he ran a hand through his blonde hair, still trying to grasp what was going on. Eventually, the ability to talk returned.

"Sorry luv," he muttered, shaking his head in wonder, "Just can't bloody believe what I'm seeing. My little Bit all grown up and womanly. Makes me feel..." Spike frowned slightly, and then chuckled before continuing, "Makes me feel bloody old."

Phoebe smiled warmly at her father and laughed. She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"Silly vampire," she scolded playfully. "You can't get old."

She smirked at him and Spike suddenly felt as though he was staring in a mirror. Moments ago she had been every bit the image of his Slayer. She was a Californian beauty with, to his surprise, a British accent. Did that mean they moved to Britain in the near future? He was sure by the time Phoebe was old enough to socialize with others her own age; she would lose the accent she had picked up from Spike and her surrogate grandfather. Interesting...

The door opened behind Spike and Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping the phone she had pressed against her ear.

"Giles, I'll call you back," she said absently, hanging up before Giles could even reply. "Where's my daughter?!"

Panic and anger flashed through Buffy's emerald eyes as they darted between the strange young woman and her lover.

"I'm kinda here," Phoebe replied sheepishly, meekly waving in greeting at her mother. "Hi Mum."

Buffy's bottom jaw dropped and her brow creased in confusion. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish gasping for air, before her gaze fixed on Spike, who was smirking at her reaction. A low chuckle escaped him and his rich blue eyes studied her with amusement.

"You alright over there luv? Or shall I call a doctor?" he teased.

Phoebe lightly smacked him on the arm with disapproval.

"Hey! Don't be mean to mum, you were all with the confusion and staring a moment ago," she reminded him with a pointed look.

"At least I didn't look like a bloody guppy," Spike retorted.

Phoebe was about to argue back, when Buffy held up a hand to halt the conversation. Spike and the teenager looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She dropped her hand and sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping in exasperation. She trudged over to the bed, put a few of the cuddly toys on the floor, and perched next to Spike.

"Okay," she finally said, "Someone start explaining to me what is going on."

* * *

Phoebe idly flipped through a magazine on the _"latest"_ gossip in Hollywood, whilst the Scooby gang arranged themselves around her in the lounge, varying between giving her looks of disbelief and trying to think of ways to fix the problem and get the right Phoebe in the right time. She laughed to herself a few times, reading about celebrities who had since come out as power-hungry demons and had been slayed by her own hands. It was so weird being in the past.

"Good lord," Giles said for possibly the hundredth time, "This is most extraordinary."

"It's time consuming and preventing my money making," Anya corrected him. "Research and fix it already."

Xander nudged his girlfriend in the side and gave her a pointed look of disapproval. "Ahn, come on, this is serious."

She rolled her eyes and turned the TV on, apparently not interested in the not-life-threatening problem, which was a pleasant change in Sunnydale, she had to admit, but she had had to stop making business plans for the emergency Scooby meeting and that did not make her happy.

Phoebe smiled warmly at her aunt. It was nice to be around her family, whether past or present. She didn't see that much of her Uncle and Aunty since they started their own family and moved away from the Hellmouth. Usually only an apocalypse brought them all together, which wasn't the most pleasant of times.

A silence fell over the room when suggested ideas to get Phoebe back to where she belonged and get their mini version home safely, all seemed to fall flat. Everyone sat dejectedly, trying to rack their brains for a solution. Phoebe, who had always been empathic and fed off of others emotions, began to feel the heavy pressure of the room and it made her uneasy in a way that a normal human would not understand. Negative emotions got under her skin. They made her feel fragile. They made her powers feel drained. She had always been that way. When she was little, she would just transport herself to another room, but her mother and father had always told her off for that. It was dangerous to be alone.

In a desperate attempt to lift the mood, she thought of the one good bit of news that her unfortunate time travel could bring to her family.

"Oh, hey guys?" she said cheerfully. All eyes snapped up to her in surprise. She had been mostly silent all afternoon. "I have good news!"

"What's that sweetie?" Willow asked softly, smiling at her niece.

"Everyone is still alive in my time," Phoebe replied encouragingly.

"Woo hoo!" Xander cheered, fist pumping the air.

"Yay for the Scooby gang," Buffy laughed.

Phoebe sighed with relief, the tension lifting immediately and removing the unease that had been pressing down on her.

The room fell into a more comfortable silence just as the phone rang. Spike was closest so took it upon himself to answer it. It didn't take a genius to work out who was on the other end.

"What the bloody hell do you want now?" Spike sighed, his hand tightening around the phone.

"Is Buffy there?" Angel replied shortly, wanting to talk to his grandchilde about as much as Spike did.

"Maybe," Spike replied childishly.

Buffy rolled her eyes, watching Spike smirk immaturely. Clearly a certain other soulled vampire was on the line. When were those two going to put the past behind them? _Hmm, maybe they do... _she wondered, biting her lip in thought. _I'll ask Phoebe. No harm in a little more future-y knowledge._

"Spike, grow up," Angel growled. "Pass me to Buffy."

"Look, Captain Forehead, me and the slayer are a team, yeah? Whatever you have to say, you can bloody well say to me as well."

Angel sighed loudly down the phone, but decided not to argue. Spike and Buffy was concept he would have to accept – eventually.

"Fine. Wesley did some research, said there would be an outburst of energy. I'm giving you a heads up in case anything out of the ordinary happens."

Spike's gaze unconsciously fell on his daughter, who was watching some chick flick with the ex-demon girl. He frowned with worry.

"Right," he replied cautiously, "This outburst of energy... is it a bad thing?"

"Doesn't seem to be, doesn't even seem to be permanent. Whatever happens should restore itself after a few days, so the books say." Angel informed him vaguely.

Spike smiled with relief, the frown melting instantly. So Phoebe's little cold had caused the power scales to go all wonky and she somehow teleported herself through time. No big deal. A few days with the teen and the threads of time should knit themselves back together and she'll be safely on her way and the Little Bit will be back to bouncing on his knee in no time. Problem solved.

"Bloody brilliant," Spike said cheerfully and hung the phone up before Angel could reply.

* * *

The brunette vampire stared at the phone in confusion.

"Over two hundred years with that pain in the ass, and I still don't understand him," he grumbled, before putting the phone down.

* * *

Phoebe felt the sudden surge of happiness instantly and looked to her father in bewilderment, waiting for the reason.

"I presume that was Angel?" Giles asked.

"Unfortunately," Spike answered, before grinning. "Good news from Peaches though. Phoebe is a temporary guest. Few days and this lovely lady will be shooting off through time and space again and we'll have our little bundle back."

Everyone sighed with relief. No more researching necessary. Now they could have fun and try and find out little secrets for the future, even though Giles had warned that would not be wise.

"Cool," Dawn chirped, sitting next to her not-so-little niece. "So err, Phoebe? About those lottery numbers ... "

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She had a feeling it was going to be a long few days before her return back to the future.

* * *

**TBC...**

**AN:** If it's a bit disjointed, massive apologies, just trying to get back in the flow... Hope it was OK. Let me know... Will update again soon! (I mean it this time hehe)


End file.
